1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a production process for 4-methoxybenzoic acid and its use.
2. Description of the Related Art
The search for alternatives to exploit fossil resources to generate energy or to produce chemical raw materials has increasingly gained importance in recent years. Searching for alternative sources of raw materials, plants are of significant importance as they provide complex raw materials in renewable form, which in addition do not have an impact on the climate when being degraded. Also against the background of an increasing awareness of nature by a growing number of people and the limited amount of fossil sources a constantly flourishing market for products based on natural raw materials has developed just as a growing industry to gain and manufacture them.
Evaluating raw materials ecologically, apart from their origin, their possible processing plays a vital role. Taking a complex view, the use of energy resources and the production of waste products during the process have to be considered and included in an eco-balance of a raw material. The natural origin of raw materials in use is in the meantime being especially appreciated by various industries and obligatory standards of winning and processing natural substrates are being defined. Thus e.g. in the cosmetics as well as foodstuffs industry a fast growing number of suppliers offering natural products has evolved, regulating the raw materials in use and the processes to gain and manufacture them according to strict standards.
p-methoxybenzoic acid (INCI: p-anisic acid) has become increasingly important as multifunctional raw material in the cosmetics industry as well as in the foodstuffs industry in recent years. Apart from its main functions as masking agent and aroma component, the interesting characteristics of this raw material to biologically stabilize cosmetic and dermatologic formulations and as active component against specific germs in skin- and hair-care products has created a great interest in this raw material. p-methoxybenzoic acid can be found in various plants such as anise or fennel for example. However, isolating this raw material from these sources is of no interest due to the minor quantities. Currently the product used by the cosmetic and foodstuffs industry is manufactured from petrochemical raw materials.